PunkEmber No Air
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: It's karaoke night, and Ember is missing her boyfriend. What's a girl to do?


Ember got onstage and grabbed the mic, taking a breath. She needed Phil here, but her parents had forbidden her from seeing him.

She had picked No Air by Jordin Sparks for tonight, because it symbolized her relationship with Phil.

"I, I um, wanna dedicate this to my boyfriend. I love you, baby, even if I can't see you."

The music started, and she sighed.

(Ember)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

Someone's voice came over the mic and Ember gasped as her boyfriend grinned at her.

(Phil)

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(Ember)

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

(Both)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

(Phil)

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

(Ember)

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

(Both)

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

[Chorus]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

(Both)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

Ember hugged Phil with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you, Punky Rabbit."

Phil chuckled and kissed the top

of her head.

"Missed you too, Emmy Bear."

They smiled at each other until Tristen cleared her throat.

Ember looked at her mom, who was smiling.

"You love him?"

"More than anything."

The Straightedge Princess looked over at Phil.

"You love my baby girl, Punky?"

"More than my title."

She looked up at her husband, who was glaring.

"Boo."

"No."

"Come on, baby. Doesn't that remind you of us? Determined to be together no matter what?"

Kane looked down at her.

"Remember who was trying to keep us apart?"

"Boo, come on. She adores him, just like I still adore you."

He shook his head.

"Daddy, don't you want me to be happy? He'd give me the moon if I asked him too. Please?"

"Ember."

Phil sighed.

"Brooks, you walk away from my daughter and I'll end you," Tristen growled.

"You want to be with my daughter?"

He looked Kane in the eye and nodded.

"I love her."

"You loved Tristen."

"No. I just wanted her away from you. This time I really do love Ember."

Kane sighed.

"You break her heart, there won't be a place on Earth I won't be able to find and skin you. Understand?"

Phil gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Fine. You guys look cute together anyway."

Ember squealed and wrapped her arms around Punk, kissing him passionately.

"Love you, Punky Rabbit."

He swung her around before setting her back on her feet.

"Ember, you're everything to me. Remember that."

Tristen smiled at them.

"They remind me of us, Boo. So adorable."

"Yeah. He better not break her heart though."

"He won't. Or the entire roster will line up and beat him to the ground for hurting their Ember."

"Yep. Especially Mark and Dave."

"Yep. Dave more than Mark."

Ember didn't pay any attention to them. All that mattered was her boyfriend holding her right now.


End file.
